


With You

by RoseCathy



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written using set alpha from <a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/">1sentence (LiveJournal)</a> — 50 prompts, one sentence each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

1\. Comfort  
Holding hands in the Observation Dome is light-years better than standing apart to avoid awkward projection-breaches.

2\. Kiss  
Rimmer insisted that they kiss at least five more times to make sure the first time was real; Lister couldn’t disagree.

3\. Soft  
Lister’s proffered cheek was as soft as Rimmer had always imagined.

4\. Pain  
Now that they’ve worked out together what “liking it rough” really means, the possibilities are endless.

5\. Potatoes  
Lister couldn’t look away from the devastation left by the potato-peeling virus.

6\. Rain  
Standing under the shower makes them feel like lovesick teenagers kissing in the rain, except they don’t have to say goodbye and run home.

7\. Chocolate  
Watching Lister lick and suck and strain to get every last trace of chocolate off his fingers would make _anyone_ blush, Rimmer told himself. 

8\. Happiness  
For Rimmer, the greatest happiness is in the mundane — for example, being allowed to rest his head on Lister’s shoulder.

9\. Telephone  
Kryten wonders why the springy cord has gone missing from the 20th century-style communicator.

10\. Ears  
These days, Lister keeps his ears scrupulously clean lest he miss out on certain exciting activities.

11\. Name  
Sometimes they call each other _David!_ and _Arnold!_ in seductive tones because it’s a good way to clear the room.

12\. Sensual  
They find the oddest things sensual about one another: gaits, fingertips, frowns, and so on.

13\. Death  
Rimmer doesn’t _like_ being dead, yet there’s no denying that the past few years of his death have been the best he’s ever known.

14\. Sex  
Kryten has stopped fussing about the small marks on Mr Lister’s skin, although the connection between them and (he always whispers in his mind) _sex_ still eludes him.

15\. Touch  
Caresses and light slaps both have their place, and sometimes they appear in quick succession.

16\. Weakness  
Despite appearances to the contrary, Rimmer is incapable of saying no if Lister asks for something.

17\. Tears  
Lister, who hadn’t even known that holograms could cry, finally saw how unhappy Rimmer felt about the way it was (not) between them.

18\. Speed  
They’re getting better at bringing each other off quickly before Cat comes looking for his milk.

19\. Wind  
Ace feels the soothing spring breeze on his face and wishes Lister were here to feel it too.

20\. Freedom  
Going to obscure areas of the ship lets them be as loud and experimental as they like.

21\. Life  
Ace dreaded returning to an ordinary life where Lister’s feelings toward him had not changed. 

22\. Jealousy  
Rimmer used to joke about the (actually very few) lovers he had as Ace, not realising that Lister took him seriously.

23\. Hand  
It doesn’t sink in right away that their hands are now free to wander, generally speaking.

24\. Taste  
To his horror, Rimmer finds himself craving the sting of cigarettes and hot peppers.

25\. Devotion  
When Rimmer whispers tender, quasi-nonsensical words of love in his ear, Lister worries that he won’t be able to do them justice.

26\. Forever  
They comb every derelict they find for proper multi-hologram technology.

27\. Blood  
Lister forgets about his bloodied leg as he watches Rimmer fight down his nausea to berate the guilty skutter.

28\. Sickness  
Rimmer doesn’t know whether to thank or curse the holo-virus that made him confess what he knew he felt and then some more.

29\. Melody  
During the day, Lister’s humming is annoying; at night, when he hums into skin instead of the air, it’s erotic.

30\. Star  
Lister pretended that one of the stars was slowly moving closer to Starbug, where it would reveal itself as Ace’s ship.

31\. Home  
Rimmer, no longer Ace, wanted to hold Lister for a good long time, but the welcome-back clasp lasted all of two seconds.

32\. Confusion  
Lister didn’t understand why his heart would choose Rimmer over his dream girl.

33\. Fear  
After how far they’ve just pushed the envelope, Rimmer is afraid that Lister won’t want him anymore.

34\. Lightning/Thunder  
Lister insists on touching and stroking every bit of hard-light to check that the thunderstorm hasn’t caused any permanent damage.

35\. Bonds  
Even with parts of him tightly secured to the bed, Rimmer pushes and twists to take what he wants, and Lister gives it willingly.

36\. Market  
The GELF market had a surprisingly good selection of devices suitable for human use.

37\. Technology  
If Holly ever comes back, he’ll be pleased to hear about recent developments…they think.

38\. Gift  
Lister stares at the feather duster for some time before Rimmer realises that the boxes have been switched.

39\. Smile  
Rimmer saves genuine smiles for him, only for him.

40\. Innocence  
Lister approached the difficult topic of a potential relationship with childlike optimism.

41\. Completion  
There are few sights more gratifying than a flushed, helpless Lister begging to be put out of his misery.

42\. Clouds  
They do squabble — how could they not — but they avoid the truly big rows, the kind that seem to put a dark cloud over their heads and hearts.

43\. Sky  
Faced with the prospect of “the great airfield in the sky”, Ace recalls all that he didn’t say before he left.

44\. Heaven  
They speculate that their High selves were probably above sex, the poor bastards.

45\. Hell  
Lister’s dreamy-eyed soliloquies about Kochanski burned like hot pitchforks to the hologrammatic heart.

46\. Sun  
In case Red Dwarf’s mission needs modifying, they keep a log of hospitable star systems.

47\. Moon  
Rimmer is glad that Io is probably gone; no one, least of all Lister, deserves to experience such awfulness.

48\. Waves  
If they get back to Earth (assuming it still exists), they might have to paddle about in little rafts.

49\. Hair  
Rimmer has taken to pulling out little curls from Lister’s hairline, ostensibly as revenge for his own mussed hair.

50\. Supernova  
True love is helping Rimmer haul his telescope up to the Observation Dome so that he (they) can watch supernovae.


End file.
